


【短篇】归

by SweetCottonDream



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Summary: 预计阅读时间：12分钟前期温柔爹系男友，后期腹黑变态攻(可能还是温柔的？) x 作死不告而别，后来被捉到的软崽子(写纯拍纯车写到1.5w我也是了不起  ٩( 'ω' )و )简单来说就是好心被当成驴肝肺，小崽子小时候穷怕了，长大了谁都不信任。包括对他好上了天的男人。有一次被眼前利益诱惑走了，背叛了他男人。几年后男人终于找到了小崽子，温柔的抱着人，一条条的算总账。小崽子：生无可恋。(ΩДΩ)基本上把人往死里玩，没玩死算我慈悲。(开玩笑，其实真没那么狠。)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	【短篇】归

**Author's Note:**

> 如果看了预警不是你喜欢，或者你能接受的，就别看了。看到一半如果觉得你不可以，就赶紧跳出去x
> 
> 预警：第三者，滴蜡，冰火play ，吹风机，开🚗🚙🚕
> 
> 比较重口，看惯了我的兄弟师徒文的，请想清楚再看。٩( 'ω' )و 
> 
> 看文愉快 (๑˙❥˙๑)

“想好了吗？” 

一只手轻轻的推开了门，开门关门的声音都轻的近乎微不可查。握在门把上的手骨节分明，苍白纤细，但掌心又厚实有力。光是手，就给这个男人添加了一层令人安心的魅力。

他的声音带有磁性，低沉却不粗旷。字句之间，顿音添加的恰如其分，在房间里笼罩上了一层不容置喙的威严，却又融着一丝浓烈的关切宠爱。

笔直的跪在地上的人儿却是肩膀一颤，彷佛这是从地狱里穿出来的鬼魅之声。

男人绕到了小人儿前面，冰冷的手指微微的挑起了他的下巴。明显的温差让男孩为之一颤，下巴一缩就想往后退，却被掐住了下颚。

男孩跟他交往时就没几两肉。现在三年不见，眉眼褪去稚气，下巴颈线越发清晰可见。 

但是现在他却不是属于他的。他这幅模样，是给所有人看的。

男孩口齿不清的含糊呢喃着，小心翼翼把双腿往后移。心里的害怕随着男人暗下的眼神，逐渐升华成了恐惧。

被捧在手掌心的宠了六年，哪怕分离了三年，男人蹙一下眉头，嘴角微微上挑，他都能不离八九的猜中男人的心事。

男人看见他畏畏缩缩的样子，笑叹了一声，然后随即坐上了床。

熨烫整齐的西裤裤脚微微的遮盖着锃亮的驼色皮鞋，一丝不苟的男人把颈部的领带扯松了，有条不紊的把笔挺的西装外套脱在了一旁。

“楠楠，三年了。” 

男人折叠着那件灰色外套，克什米尔山羊绒混纺着麝香牛绒毛的高级布料被折了几折，整齐的搭在了床边桌上。

“三年来，有后悔过吗？” 男人的指骨轻轻敲打着床沿，哪怕声音细微的听不见，也像重锤一样，一下下捶打着谢楠脆弱的心脏。

三年前，他在这个苏言最脆弱的时候离开了。

不告而别最是让人心痛，但他不仅这么做了，还提前织好了一张大网。夹带着男人的毕生心血，谢楠改名换姓，迁移异地，彻底的摆脱了贫穷，也获得了他渴望已久的自由。

哪怕这几年他被男人像小祖宗一样供着，打从内心深处他还是觉得自己永远是那个活在贫民窟里，对生活无力的男孩。 

苏言用双手捂了六年谢楠的心，终究没有化开他对生活的深深无力感。也就是在这个时候，金钱和权力的诱惑渗透进了他那心房细小的裂缝里。

当彭昊把合同放到他面前时，谢楠瞳孔微缩了一下。

人在世，追求金钱，权力与爱。

钱，苏言不是给不起。

权力，苏言点点头就能直接把一个发展成熟的公司无声无息的转到他名下。

爱，在苏言身上更是予取予求，彷佛一汪大海，无穷无尽。

可问题就出在，这一切都是苏言给的。

笔落在纸上时，他惶恐不安的想过，当这张安全网破裂之时，自己全身心都将被这个男人的仇恨给吞噬。

只不过他说服自己，绝对不会有这么一天的。

然而，现在他不得不面对这种插翅难飞的局面。

被人陷害，穷途末路，被卖进这个地方后，他早就无处可去了。

直到今天，他听见“妈妈”跟他说包下他的人是谁。

面对凶神恶煞他不怕，面对地狱恶魔他也不退却，但是面对这个捧着真心，却被他砸的稀巴烂的男人，他却连吞咽口水都感到梗塞。

“楠楠，想好怎么赎罪了？” 男人把跪在地上的人往前一拉，如青葱一般好看的手在小孩儿光裸的背部抚摸游走。

“....我任哥摆布。” 谢楠望进了苏言的眼底，略微紧绷的喊着亲昵的称谓，舌头紧张的舔了舔唇边。

“这就是你想出来的答案？” 苏言看上去并不是太满意，微微的皱眉。谢楠有些慌张的欲加几句话，却直接被打断了。

“好。把衣服全脱了，趴上来。” 他看着男孩身着干净的白色丝绸衬衫以及黑色的紧身裤子，跟当年并无两样，心里的情绪更加复杂。

二话不说，谢楠赤裸着身子，窄瘦的小身板乖巧的趴在了苏言结实的腿上。两团圆鼓鼓的臀肉搭在了大腿上，透过布料感受到男人身上的温度，和裹住他的乳香檀木味。

跟他交往的六年里，他也不是没被教训过。

他胃病严重，有时贪吃犯病了，就会被气急的苏言摁在腿上拍几下。只不过他只要软着嗓子喊疼，就会立刻被慌张的男人抱起来，一手着急的揉肚子，一手揉几乎没怎么红的小屁股。

每次都要把瘦的凹下去的肚子揉到热乎了，小孩才会哼唧几声，乖巧的窝在人怀里。

现在再次回到这个位置，恍如隔世。

“能哭，能躲，能喊。没有什么规矩，只要你能撑到最后，哥就原谅你了。” 头顶上传来他低沉的声音，不怒而威。鼻尖交缠着他身上的气息，让谢楠紧绷的身子放松了下来。

不论是泄恨也好，惩戒也罢，他知道自己是躲不过了。

宽厚的大手覆盖上了他身后的两团肉，略带些情欲的揉捏着，白嫩的软肉被挤压捏搓的生出粉红印子来。 谢楠摸不准苏言要做什么，只能埋着头乖乖待着，心里祈求这一切能赶快过去。

手很快抽离了颤巍巍的臀肉，而一杯透明干净的水递到了他的面前。

“喝口水吧，免得等会你喊破嗓子。” 谢楠盯着眼前的杯子，整整顿了三秒钟，才敢挺起上身接手。

像小猫舔牛奶一样，他伸出了舌尖试了一下温水。随即感觉到头顶上像要穿透他的目光，才咕噜一声赶紧喝了下去。

喝完后，在沉默中他又趴了下去。几秒钟后，一阵刺痛就传上了右侧的臀肉。跟以往的调情不同，巴掌实打实的把疼痛印上了皮肉表面，沉重的让谢楠一惊。

厚重的巴掌左右开弓，从腿根，由下至上的掴打着两团软肉，圆鼓鼓的肉球被打的一颤一颤的。

白嫩柔软的臀肉特别显色，很快的布满了凌乱的掌印，粉红的像水蜜桃一样。

身后用力，夹杂着怒气的掌掴让谢楠忍不住闷哼出声，齿缝里泄出几声细微的呻吟。当巴掌落在了臀腿间的嫩肉上时，他忍不住的惊呼出声。

男人听到了这一声却是很满意，乔了乔腿，皮鞋往下蹬了蹬，把小臀往上抬高。

跪撅的姿势让丰满的臀部更加突出，宽厚的手掌一下一下的扇打在了软乎乎的屁股上。

谢楠小时候饿惯了，身子骨本来就瘦，只有这块隐秘的地方有几两肉，经得起锤楚。

接连几下摞在臀腿间嫩肉的巴掌，使得小声的痛呼声越来越频繁，甚至是带了一声压抑的哭腔。

苏言看着被拍打的绯红的两瓣软肉，爱怜的用两指微微的掐弄着。单手扶着肩膀把小人儿拉了起来，搂在了自己怀里。

埋在男人颈窝里的谢楠喘了喘，贪婪的呼吸着他身上的古龙水味，心里纳闷苏言怎么就这么放过他了。

“进来吧。” 听见有旁人，身子猛的一颤，谢楠作势要起身回头，却被按了回去。

“趴着。” 

不敢不从，谢楠只能从眼角瞥见一位身着黑色，几乎快融进这个昏暗房间里的男子出现在了门口。手上提着一只皮箱，看上去就沉甸甸的。

谢楠不由得心慌，他再怎么对苏言感到亏欠，他也只愿意受他一个人的凌辱，报复。他不愿意让别人看到他这幅样子。

着急的抓着男人的衣服，谢楠近乎是哀求的看着抿着嘴的苏言。“哥，别这样....” 

苏言却是无视了他的哀求，看着那位身着黑衣的男子，连口鼻都遮的密实，只有上挑的眼角透出一分锐利。

“知道什么该看，什么不该看吧？” 

听闻这句话的男子点了点头，安静且轻盈的把皮箱放到了一旁。

谢楠惊恐的看着敞开皮箱里的内容物，各种刑具看的他头皮发麻，浑身如同虫蚁噬咬一般的难受。

“哥！” 听着苏言示意那个男子把板子，藤条，皮拍，皮带一系列工具平摆在桌上，谢楠忍不住的抬头。

盯着眉眼俊朗，目如猎鹰的爱人，谢楠眼眸里带着水汽的央求着令他感到陌生的苏言。“哥你不忍心吧....你不会这样对我吧...?” 

看着苏言沉默不语，谢楠简直快要哭出来了，卑微的拉着他的衣摆，靠在男人宽阔的胸膛里，讨好的在人的怀里磨蹭着。

“对楠楠自然是舍不得，” 苏言掐了掐小人泛红的鼻头，笑了笑。“但是对不听话，出去乱跑了三年的坏小孩，舍得。” 

说完，苏言干脆利落的把人扶正，双腿打开的跪在自己腿侧。柔软细瘦的腰往自己的方向拉，双手被反压在了背后，上半身被牢牢的铐在有力的怀抱里，另一只手铐住了人的双腿。

谢楠呈S型的被压在了男人怀里，他力气之大不容许谢楠有任何逃脱的机会。

苏言往后一躺，亲昵的把人揽进在怀里。单看上半身，就是温柔的拥抱着自家的爱人。

但是目光往下移，臀部却是像贡品一样高高的翘了起来，门户大开，什么都看的一清二楚。这样的姿势禁锢着人，让他要挣扎都很难，但却又不像行刑一般的冰冷。

谢楠的确是感觉到了那人怀抱的温暖，但是身子却像跌落冰窖一样，控制不住的发抖。

脑子混乱，他根本没在意苏言又说了什么，只感觉自己被抱的更紧了。随即身后就传来了比刚刚重上几倍的疼痛。

“啊！” 小人儿带着哭腔的叫了一声，随后忍不住的呜咽。苏言看着男子手上的带孔木板，点了点头让他继续。

板子十分力气的抽打在了脆弱的皮肉上，一下下去狠狠的压扁了臀肉，再起来时，就是一道发白的楞子。带着孔的板子削落了板子与空气之间的阻力，落在皮肉上漾起波浪，激起令人颤栗的痛楚。

十分的力度，接连着盖在臀上，浇上了一层又一层红色。谢楠身子一挺，汗水从额角冒出，嘴里嘤呜出声。

过了大约七十多下，埋在男人怀里的小孩忍不住的哭，抽噎着，却不敢讨饶。显然他被眼前的男人吓坏了，也疼的不轻，只能摇着头的在人怀里蹭。

挨板子的期间，他已经不仅一次的挣扎，但是总会被一边安抚着，一边被抱的更紧。

苏言挥了挥手，让黑衣男子停下。一收到讯号，训练有素的男子立刻就停手了，立身站在一旁。

他摸了摸怀里小人儿的头发，安抚着惨兮兮的人儿。

跟他在一起的时光里，谢楠就没有受过一点苦，被他养的娇气，细皮嫩肉的，像个瓷娃娃经不起摔打。

现在几年不见，非但没有因为隐姓埋名后，在社会上摸爬滚打变得有耐力一点，反而哭起来止都止不住。

“疼吗？” 揉着小孩的头发，苏言拍了拍他颤抖的背。

“疼.....” 谢楠也不知道为什么身后的疼痛如此剧烈，每一下都像热油泼浇，生生的把皮掀起来一块似的。

苏言听到小人儿喊疼，手覆上了两团肉，给他轻柔的打着圈揉着。红肿的皮肉在安抚下，楞子被按散了，两瓣圆鼓鼓的臀肉呈现着均匀的通红。

“当初为什么骗我？” 靠在男人肩膀上的谢楠睁大了眼，哭红的眼圈扑簌簌的滚出更多泪珠，却是一句也不敢回。

知道自己不会这么快得到答案，看着软软的臀肉看起来不那么惨烈了，苏言又让黑衣男子上前。

“继续吧。” 

感觉到身后人的靠近，谢楠下意识的往苏言怀里缩，却反应过来施于他痛楚的正是这个男人。

“哥....” 他软软的喊了一声，希冀着能像以往一样，凭着他对自己的宠爱，轻轻松松的得到宽恕。

得到的答案却让他心凉了不止一分。

“楠楠，这才刚刚开始。” 

身后又抵上了板子，并且携夹着风狠狠的抽打在了受伤惨重的臀肉上。板子狠狠的把滚圆的屁股给压平了，然后再极重的覆盖上同一块伤处。

他呜咽，他求饶，他痛哭，都没能换来一丝怜悯。

不知道过了多少下，哭的神志不清的谢楠感觉身后又被摁上了另一种令人颤栗的冰凉。

他清了清被倒流的唾液哽住的喉腔，裹着化不开的哭音喊着苏言。哪怕是往常在床上特别管用的叠声，哥哥哥哥的喊，都没能阻止苏言点头。

厚重有韧性的皮带被抡的虎虎生风，在空气中卷起一个华丽的圈，然后对折的尾端用力的击打上了高肿的臀肉，留下了一条细细的淤紫。

皮带自上而下，狠戾並持续不间断的咬上了小人儿红肿的屁股。一道白痕贴着另一道的出现，重叠的部分凸出了青紫，而白痕须臾间就变成了一块浮上来的红肿。剧痛如同火舌一下烧到了皮肉上，随着尾椎往脑门窜。

有弹性的臀肉打的陷下去又弹起来。又急又狠的这几下，谢楠的身子扑腾的愈发剧烈，但是被紧紧的圈着，动弹不得。身后猛烈的疼痛和背脊上温柔的安抚产生了鲜明的对比，更加的磨人。

苏言看着直抽泣的小孩，在他耳边厮磨着，“楠楠，我再问一次。为什么骗我。”

“哥....哥我错了......” 谢楠的眼泪几乎是疯狂地砸在床单上，碰不得的那片皮肉扛不住半分狠厉的皮带的抽打，但是身后剐肉般肆虐的皮带还在机械性的挥舞着。

“我要听的不是这个。” 苏言叹了口气，吻了吻小孩被汗浸湿的额头。

谢楠疼的受不住了，直哭着喊着。身后臀肉已经肿胀不堪，像被切开的西瓜一样，连臀缝里都被抽肿了一层。整个屁股像红馒头一样，肿的发亮。

眼见臀峰已经肿了半指高，苏言再次让黑衣人停了下来。他有些怜惜的缓慢抚摩着深红紫青的软肉，手指由上至下的磨蹭着肉丘。

微凉的手掌拂过自己滚烫的屁股时，小人儿的眼角闪着泪光，凄凄抽噎着。

“谢楠。” 哪怕这个男人再有耐心，此时语气里也带上了几分急躁。他的手指拧起臀肉，缓缓的转着圈。被叫了全名的小孩吃痛，原先雪白的臀肉被抽打成了红紫色，在空气中微微的颤抖，现在因为疼痛刺激，抖的更厉害了。

不是谢楠不愿意回复，他也不得不回复。只是他不知道怎么回。

面对一个把他宠上了天，为他剖心掏肺的男人，他的背叛在一片真心前显得过于拙劣，无从解释。

起初的新鲜劲过后，自由的空气逐渐变得浑浊，变成了侵蚀肺腑的毒气。

他不住的后悔，三年中他悔的快要把心肺都呕出来了。重新遇到他的那一刻，谢楠才真正的后悔了。

自己放着一颗真心不顾，只可笑的追求着虚幻的利益，以为自己可以展翅高飞，不受任何人牵制。

他却没想过，苏言给他的好，从来不是为了牵制他。而是真心的爱他，疼惜他。

“哥，对不起....我不应该骗你。” 小人儿湿漉漉，蒙了一层汗的脑袋躲在了他的怀里，一股脑的道歉。

“我们在一起了六年，楠楠，哥还真没想到你长本事了。” 

“给我下药，偷公司里的文件，精准的在公司上市前让各家媒体大力散播。这是你想要的吗？” 他轻轻的拍了拍高肿的臀肉，估摸着以小孩的承受能力，这可能已经够重了。 

“不是，哥，这...这不是我的本意。” 像个拨浪鼓一样，谢楠猛的摇着头，吸了吸鼻子。

“那你说，是谁指使的，嗯？” 男人松了一口气，微微颔首，温柔的引导着怀里的小孩说出当年的真相。

嘴里颤颤巍巍的吐出了一个名字，谢楠的两颗浅色眼仁蒙上一层浅浅的氤氲，可怜兮兮地用手背去蹭布满了小脸的眼泪。“哥你原谅我...我真的知道错了....” 看着男人暗下来的脸色，小孩哭咧咧的求着。

“为什么？” 又回到了这个问题，男孩耷拉着脑袋抖了一下，实在开不了口。他只能紧咬着下嘴唇，眼泪再次顺着苍白的小脸儿滚下来。啪嗒啪嗒的掉落在男人的怀里。

他一向不喜欢对自己怀里软绵绵的小东西动用铁腕的问话方式，但是今天不一样。

“楠楠，你知道的，哥今天是一定要听到答案的。” 随后，原本安抚按揉着臀肉的手伸向了臀瓣间隐秘的地方，四指探进两片肿肉之间，向两侧略微施力扒拉开，完完全全的袒露出那紧缩干净的穴口。

黑衣男子依旧没什么表情，如同机器人一样的站在一旁，等待苏言开口示意。

"哥，不要，不能打那里..." 男孩彻底的慌了，但是他不知道他哥还有更多手段打算拿来对付他。

三年不见，苏言的狠心程度超出他的想象。

“楠楠，哥再给你最后一次机会，这次可不会停下来了。” 男人把手放开，一只手滑过了谢楠匀称，流畅的腰臀曲线，轻轻的拍了拍肿胀滚烫的臀肉。

上面被皮带锐利边缘划破的小口子被拍的生疼，引出男孩几声微不可查的嘶哈声。

等了一阵子，还是没有任何反应，只是身子轻颤着。

苏言叹了口气，“四十。” 

皮鞭猛地抽上了隐秘之处，激烈的剧痛是伤痕累累的臀峰上的数倍不止。谢楠猛的往前蹭去，嘴里的哭嚎再也忍不住了。

第一下就是这种撕心裂肺的疼，他不知道接下来该怎么挨下去。

苏言如听到了小孩变调的哭声，把人搂的更紧，却没要让人停手的意思。

伴着一下下的落鞭，谢楠的哭声里混合着不间断的求饶，越发高昂，在昏暗的房间里显得更加凄惨。饱受摧残的后穴不停的收缩着，紧致的穴口可怜兮兮的像颗核桃一样的肿了起来。

“哥....哥你饶了我....我求你了.....” 小孩黏糊糊的大哭着，最后的几个音简直是咬着牙痛哭出声，伴随着几声猛咳。他疼的只顾着摇头，抖抖簌簌的哭，开口含混不清地讨饶。

漂亮的桃花眼肿的像核桃一样，眼角以及眼周泛红，眼仁里波光粼粼的惹人心疼。

但是苏言还是毫无慈悲的看着怀里的人生生的挨完了四十下，穴口肿的跟臀峰有得一比，被不断的疼痛刺激的收缩。

“现在能说了吗？” 苏言将指腹摁压上了肿胀的穴口，才发现有些湿润，估计是来之前已经清理过了。

“哥....我....我....” 疼的狠了的小孩脑子一片混沌，想要解释却又从那空白一片的脑子里抓不出几句话。抬头一看，发现男人的脸色难看的吓人，心脏一停，他觉得自己已经没办法再受到一分来自苏言的怒火了。

苏言将一指粗暴的捅进了紧致的穴口，狠狠的在里面胡作非为。“到现在还是不愿意说实话吗？” 谢楠尖叫一声，眼眶里包着的泪止不住滚出来。苏言把在穴口按压的第二指也探了进去，熟练的摁压上了肠壁内微凸的点。

谢楠的全身上下在他的手里都再熟悉不过了，他清楚的知道小孩儿的敏感点在哪里，摸清了怎么样才能让他老老实实的。

两根手指在小穴里粗暴的胡搅，抠弄，刚刚被打肿了后穴的谢楠受不住刺激，猛烈的在他的怀里挣扎哭喊着，直到感觉到身后被反压的双手被套上了冰冷的皮革手套，顷刻间哑了火。

“行了，你先出去吧。” 黑衣人得令，转身离去，消失在门后。硕大的房间里只剩下了两人，谢楠还止不住的哭，嘴里抽泣喃喃着，“哥你怎么可以这样...” 

得，这孩子还真的是被他养的娇生惯养。明明是他的错，现在反倒怪起自己来了。

苏言拨通了柜台号码，让他们送碗冰块上来。“要稍微融化点的。”

来这座会馆的都是大人物，要什么都与予取予求。柜台从来不会过问，只是连声答应了下来。

冰块送了上来的时候，苏言把怀里的小孩放到了大床的一旁，任他自己抽噎喘气。自己起身去门口把冰端了进来。

把冰放下后，他把皮箱里的皮革，绳索拿了起来。哭累了的小孩看见冰没有反应，但是看见皮革带和绳索，脑子里警铃大作，抽抽噎噎的蜷缩起来，躲到了角落。

只不过很快就被苏言抓着细瘦的脚踝，拖回了原处。他把人的腿架在了肩膀上，仔细的把皮革绑带绕过大腿根，穿过手臂，最后从脖颈后面绕过去。

刚刚窝在苏言的怀里久了，姿势都僵硬了，腿根现在被压开了，筋被拉伸的感受又让他鼻头一酸，喉头哽的厉害。

只不过，被翻了个身，他才发现天花板的大片镜子。自己满脸通红，哭的狼狈，涕泪糊了一脸，俐落的黑色短发也被汗浸湿，紧密的贴在了额头上。

“楠楠，我们现在来玩一个游戏。我问一句你答一句，答的好自然会有奖励。让我听见你在撒谎，” 苏言伸手把皮箱里的蜡烛拿了起来，用打火机点燃了灯芯，“我们就试试看这几根蜡烛能在你身上滴多久。”

苏言拿着一拳宽，两拳长的蜡烛，笑着挥了挥。

不等谢楠回过神来，苏言拉过了一把椅子，坐在了床前。他把衬衫的袖口往上翻了两折，把蜡烛微微的倾斜，一下就滴在了谢楠白嫩的胸膛上。”听到了吗？“

“呜啊！” 灼烧的热感立刻就在茱萸上扩散开来，谢楠绷紧了身子，无力的点了点头。

“算了，这样估计也不疼。” 说完，谢楠担心的事情发生了 ，苏言把人翻了个儿，又回到了跪趴的姿势，任人宰割。

刚刚痛打的地方已经浮起了一片肿胀的痕迹，连成一片，触目惊心。有些抽的重的地方沉淀成了暗紫色的淤青，硬硬的一痕越过两个臀瓣。

“当初是怎么接触到彭昊的？”

彭昊，苏言的死对头。两人从少年时代就相互不对付，后来被各自培养成了自家公司的接班人，从少年时期的打架拼搏，衍化成了更加严肃的商战。

“当，当初是他来公司里找我，问我有没有兴趣合作.....” 头抵着床，谢楠闷闷的说。

听着不像谎话，苏言把蜡烛放了下来，转而把稍微有些融化的冰块抵上了红肿穴口。

谢楠身子瞬间像虾米一样弓起，却被紧紧的按趴下了。“我，我说实话了！” 他委屈又恐惧的喊道，但阻止不了一颗冰块被推进了身下的小嘴。“呜.....” 肿胀的穴口吞进了一颗冰块，还在不断的收缩着，男孩全身难受的缩了起来。

“这是奖励，等会儿你就知道为什么了。” 苏言轻轻的敲了敲翘起的臀肉，嘴角挂上了一个微笑。

“他说的合作项目是什么？让你那么感兴趣，追着他尾巴跑？” 

“......他原本说的是....外汇交易....” 还没说完，谢楠就后悔了。

果不其然，苏言直接就把自己按住了，有耐心且不间断的往自己身后伤痕累累的两团滴蜡。

他感觉自己简直像是放在煎板上的鱼，身后疼的他眼前发黑，喉头里滚出堪称惨烈的痛呼。“哥，哥！苏言！停...停一下，我说！” 

但是苏言没有停。

直到右臀瓣被薄薄的覆盖上了一层热蜡，谢楠疼的拿头捶床，苏言才让他开口。 

疼到极致的谢楠语气里带着化不开的哭音，老老实实的说，“他那时候就表明了来意，要我帮他从你这里拿点东西....”

“然后你直接就答应了？谢楠，你真是让我越来越吃惊了。 ” 苏言停下了手，但是听到这个答案的他恨不得直接把火苗按在人的皮肉上。

“没有！我没有！” 男孩委屈的叫了两声，扭了扭身子。肿的像馒头一样的臀肉晃了晃，苏言不得不按着人才能让男孩停止扭动，努力的熄灭他身下的那一股邪火。 

“我当下就拒绝了......” 

“那后来他给出的条件是什么？” 苏言继续耐心的问着。

“是...就是....” 看见谢楠又开始支支吾吾，苏言索性在小穴里又塞了几颗冰块进去，然后快速的把几滴蜡油封在了穴口。

随后，他耐着性子，一点一滴的把蜡油浇在了左侧臀瓣上。蜡烛燃烧的速度比不上苏言滴蜡的速度，苏言不得已只能停了下来。

但是苏言的手段当然远远不止这些，只要能撬开谢楠这张嘴，做什么都在所不惜。他瞄了一眼四周，发现挂在梳妆台上的吹风机和风罩后，当机立断的起身把插头插上了。

宽大的风罩很快就抵上了烂桃一般的左侧臀肉，还没等谢楠出声，苏言就把风和热度一併开到了最大档。这种折磨人的手段不出十几秒，就听见远远盖过吹风机声的惨呼。

“呜....哥....哥！”

冰火两重天的疼痛让谢楠觉得头脑都有些开始发晕。当体温忽然碰到冷水时都会感觉到一阵麻感，更何况是温度较高的肠道。

这就是所谓的奖励。

瞬间一个强烈的麻木感，伴随着刺痛在体下叫嚣，再加上几滴蜡油，没有受过这种苦的男孩高声哭啼着，一下子把什么都说了。

听见男孩发话，他也就把手上的机器给关了。

“他说....能给我一大笔钱，帮我拿到国外户籍，让我到国外经营生意，让我不用被你养着...我一开始想，等我的能力能跟你并驾齐驱后，再回来找你....”

“回来找我？” 苏言嗤笑了一声。

“我，我就是觉得什么都是你给的，要是有一天你不要我了，我又会回到以前的那种生活，所以想要打造自己的一切...我错了吗....” 吞了吞口水，谢楠继续抽抽噎噎的说着，就怕后面的人一个不开心，又要发怒。

“我在你身边，时时刻刻都很惶恐，我就怕我哪一个举动惹你不开心了，你就突然不要我了......” 

听着他始料未及的答案，苏言的心里像是被攥住了似的疼痛，随即被他从未经历过的滔天怒火盖过。

“所以你直接背叛我，觉得离开我就能自食其力了？你跟着那个姓彭的，你觉得你能真自由？” 真不知道是该骂他傻，还是该心疼他未经人事。

真相大白后，苏言感到无力又无语。

“小祖宗，我能理解你的不安全感。但是很多事，是能沟通的。”

“如果我让你感觉到过于专制霸道，哥向你道歉。” 尽量轻柔的把冷掉凝结的蜡拨开，尽管小人儿还是疼的颤抖，他像安抚小孩一样把人给抱在了怀里。上手把小孩儿的所有束缚全部解开，

“但是你从头到尾就不信我，擅自揣测我的想法，然后帮着彭昊利用我，哥怎么能不寒心？” 

“对你好，你觉得我是在限制你。不对你好，你又觉得我不宠你，你让哥怎么做人啊？” 逐渐冷静了下来，苏言把人搂在怀里，给他揉着被折腾的像烂掉的桃子的臀肉。

红肿淤紫的发亮，两团像红馒头的臀肉跟纤瘦的腿不成比例，看似都快滴出血来了。

刚刚全程被眼前的男人抱着挨揍的男孩却害怕了与他的身体接触，掉着眼泪直往外躲。

但是躲着躲着，胃部好死不死的传来一阵令人干呕的绞痛。

他今天基本上就没怎么吃过东西。

加上这三年来被彭昊像猫捉老鼠一样的的躲躲藏藏，三餐有时都吃不上一口，胃早就被他搞坏了。

他想要掩盖过去，但是刚刚怎么折腾都还是潮红的脸刷的瞬间惨白。以前把人儿放在掌心宠的苏言精准的捉到了这一幕，也顾不得训斥了，打个电话让人立刻送胃药上来。 

柜台这次有些疑惑了。

被“大人物们”玩弄的需要退烧药，跌打损伤药的人不在少数，但是还没有听过要胃药的。这得是多么过火啊？

柜台小哥抿了抿嘴，心里窝火，为了刚刚那个穿着整齐干净的男生感到愤慨，却也只能咬咬牙，把胃药送了上去。 

配着水把几颗胃药吞下肚后，过了七多分钟，被胃痛折磨的奄奄一息的谢楠才逐渐转醒。

“哥....谢谢。” 一睁眼就看见那个人英气硬朗的脸庞，谢楠浑身放松了下来。看着他为了自己着急的样子，他反而没有像刚刚那样怕这个男人了。

他还是在乎自己的。

然而苏言在刚刚把人抱在怀里时，才发现他脚底的一片伤痕。像是被烫下了一块皮，可见当时又多么惨烈。现在起了些水泡，虽然只要不压迫到就不会疼，但是看起来还是十分狰狞。

这是新伤，而且绝非一般人能造成的。

“脚底，怎么回事？” 

谢楠无言以对。

因为那是前几天，阴魂不散的彭昊来会馆，要捉他进房时，他死命抵抗而被折磨的痕迹。他实在不想开口。

“到现在还不肯跟哥坦白吗？” 到了这一步，苏言已经不气了。

他只是感到一股深深的无力感，将他往下拉。

眼看着苏言抬腿就要走，脸上带着释怀一般的淡然。

谢楠这才真切的清醒过来。

他呼吸一滞，倾瞬间泪如雨下，嘶哑的嗓子爆破出凄惨的哭声。“哥！苏言你别走！”

男人听见身后喊破了嗓子的声音，这才踱步回来。他再次揉了揉汗津津的头发，无奈的把惊吓的六神无主的小东西搂进怀里。

“支支吾吾，谎话连篇，哥现在都不知道该不该信你了。” 

“哥你别不信我，我真的知道错了....再也不骗哥了...” 谢楠哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪，好看的脸庞被泪水浸湿。彷佛自己最心爱的玩具被打碎了一般，男孩揪着他的领子，大哭特哭。刚刚被收拾的那么惨，都没有现在哭声里心碎的万分之一。

因为愧疚，他怎么被这个男人教训都没关系。

可是完全的失去那个人的信任，无疑是最残忍的赎罪方式。

这个哭相放在一般人脸上，那可是相当的难看狼狈。但是在男孩身上，哪怕他做过什么，都让人心生怜悯。

苏言张开了嘴，低声叹息道。“从今往后，哥可以宠你，爱你，疼你。你还是可以像以前一样对哥予取予求。但唯独信任，哥给不了你了。”

振聋发聩的一段话，谢楠感觉自己耳边嗡嗡作响。

“哥，哥我什么都说，我不乱想了，我以后什么都说....你别这样啊....” 小人儿哭的凄惨，捉着人的衣服不让他走。

小孩的语调越发的绝望，让铁石心肠的苏言也不由得心软了。

“楠楠，别哭了。” 实在是看不得相识十年，交往了六年的小人儿为了自己哭成这个样子，苏言探着手，给哭花了脸的小孩把黏在额头上发丝捋干净了。

他吻了吻男孩的额头，爱的真挚又深沉。

“哥最后再给你一次机会，可别再让我失望了。” 苏言语重心长的说着。说实话，他也不知道自己能否再承受一次背叛，但他愿意再给一次这个他生命中独一无二的人，一次机会。

小孩胡乱的点着头，抽噎的像是快断了气的幼崽，生怕错过这个转瞬即逝的机会，紧紧的抱着男人的腰。“不会了，再也不会了.....” 

两人沉默不语的相对了许久，直到在谢楠哭的没力气了，软趴趴的窝在苏言怀里。

这时候，苏言很不识时务的开口说了一句，“楠楠。” 

被点到名的小朋友抬头语调上扬的嗯了一声，像只慵懒的奶白兔子，动都不动。小身板跟男人常年健身的身材比起来，腰细的简直一手就能握住。

“上次你犯胃病时我说什么来着？” 苏言自言自语道，不管怀里开始打哆嗦的小孩，捏了捏他肿的像发酵面团一样的臀肉。“再折腾，好像是翻倍是吧？那就是两百下了。” 

上次胃病犯了，苏大家长终于忍不住他的好脾气，硬是把人摁在腿上，虎着脸要揍小孩的屁股一百下。

谢楠皮肉细嫩的，还没挨过四十就哭哭啼啼的求他哥放过了。后面的六十下基本上是放水，最后还是在亲亲揉揉下略过了。

几年不见，现在估计已经不是胃不好了。基本上是溃疡了。

翻了个身，被夹在了男人腋下的谢楠吓得忍不住大哭大喊，语气里带着浓重的委屈。“哥我挨不住了，别打了我求你了呜呜...要烂了啊....” 

苏言盯着瞧了瞧肿胀不堪的臀肉，都开了细微的口子了，小穴口也被折腾的乱七八糟。

虽然凄惨，但是巴掌终归打不坏人。

过了几秒后，谢楠还是听到了自家男人坚定的开口。

“挨得住。等会儿哥给你上最好的药。” 

“呜哇......哥你饶了我吧....” 小孩哭的发抖，但还是免不了被摁着的命运。

随即，男人有力的巴掌就毫不吝惜地扇在小孩圆润的臀肉上，边抽边训斥着，“乱跑就算了，还顾不好自己，你跟我谈独立？不要受我牵制束缚？” 说着说着，火气越来越大，苏言手下加了几份力，狠狠的掌掴着不听话的小屁股。“我除了你胃的事情揍过你，其他什么事管过你？你到底怎么想的？” 

一连串的巴掌扇在了谢楠没有任何遮挡，高高撅起的小屁股上。每一下都像是重刑一般，让他疼得找不到北。

男人的巴掌好像钢铁一样，拍在两团可怜兮兮的软肉上的力道又狠又重。

有力的巴掌带来的刺痛令他难以想像，叠加在板痕，皮带痕上，比今晚挨过的任何一种惩戒都令他难以忍受。

宽厚的巴掌抽在了肿胀了两倍大的屁股上，抽到皮肉上时，臀肉都深深陷了进去再弹起来，在屁股上留下了一个暗红的掌印。

苏言精壮的臂膀不间断的挥动下来，吹弹可破的肿肉被重复的掴打，又肿了一层。

被夹着的小孩已经哭的快背过气去了，哭的稀里哗啦的。从来没有那么疼过，一下一下的巴掌凌厉的超乎了谢楠的想象。

他那一副被坏人欺侮，缩成一团哭泣的小动物模样，任谁看了都不忍心再责打下去。

但苏言刻意狠了狠心。他今天非得一次性的把这人的坏毛病全部扳正才算完！

他只不过静静等待一分钟，便把人带到了腿上，按紧了小孩的背，夹紧了小孩的腿，继续往两瓣浑圆的臀肉抽巴掌。

两瓣富有弹性和光泽的肉球在巴掌下被抽的一颤一颤的，整个房间里都回响着脆响的抽打声。

知道用巴掌打不坏人，只是皮肉受苦，他也就没收着力气了。

“啪！” 谢楠已经没有那个精力去羞愧了，被揍了一个晚上，他被身后接连炸开的疼痛折磨的近乎快崩溃了。

“啊……苏言.....哥....呜…” 他埋在了床单里，哭的凄惨，腿又动不了，根本要躲的一点余地都没有。

苏言使了全力的巴掌实实在在的将疼痛按进了熟透了的肉团上，简直是痛苦不堪。

然而男人不管小孩哭的多惨，依旧不疾不徐的拍打着腿上肉嘟嘟的屁股，仔仔细细照顾着屁股上的每一寸肌肤，确保每一寸臀肉都会受到巴掌的洗礼。

谢楠疼的死命挣扎，哭的神志不清，哑着嗓子喊苏言的名字，但是终究没能换来一丝心疼。

说到做到，他的确是一下都没有轻饶。中间谢楠哭的狠了，苏言便停下来，给小孩揉揉身后可怜的肉团，擦一擦泪水汗水沾湿的小脸。

但是不管他求饶求的多惨，给小孩缓个一两分钟后，他依旧不留情的继续教训。

“呜啊...不......哥别打...呜....” 忽略了诸如此类的哭求，继续一下下的巴掌盖在小孩屁股上。

巴掌再次抽到受伤最重的臀峰时，小孩彻底崩溃。在止不住的泪水中哭着求饶。“哥… 求求你…不打了...…呜....心疼心疼我.....…” 

苏言沉默半响，给人揉了揉高肿滚烫的皮肉。

“胃疼还是屁股疼？” 轻飘飘的冒出了一句，手不仅没停，还加了几分力，打的小孩哭嚎连连。

“啊呜...都疼...不是，屁股，屁股疼！哥我错了....” 死命的摇着头，小孩被身后的疼痛折磨的快疯了，只求能赶紧从这种要命的疼解脱出来。他从来都不知道原来苏言的巴掌可以如此沉重。

刚过八十多下，谢楠感到身后疼极，只能不停的大口喘气来缓解身后的疼痛。头脑里已经没有任何其他的想法，疼痛让他脑子里现在连个标点符号都没有了。

腰在挣扎中不由自主的沉了下去，但是很快，又被往上提拉。

感觉到要继续挨揍的谢楠抖如筛糠，撒泼一般的大哭大喊都没能让苏言改口他刚刚说的两百下。 

小孩颤了一下，吸了吸鼻子，颤抖着把屁股往上拱。”呜....呜...哥....你不是很宠我的吗....“ 小孩扁着嘴，害怕的哭了几声，只怕身后又扇下几巴掌。

苏言看小孩真的撑不住了，便拿了个枕头，垫到了小孩腰腹下。这样一来，臀部完全舒展开来，再怎么挣扎腰也沉不下去。

“放松。” 看见小孩紧绷的肌肉，他轻声提醒了下小孩。低沉的声音温柔的仿佛是嘘寒问暖，但是却让身下的小孩直冒冷汗。

“以前就是太宠你了，才让你无法无天的。”

一丝不挂的光屁股被男人的巴掌左一下右一下的扇着，两百下这个数字犹如千斤顶一样压在头顶。

顾不上羞耻，小孩边扭着身子，边哭嚎着。疼的七荤八素，小孩自个儿都不知道自己嘴里哭喊着是什么了。

实在疼极了，小孩下意识的就往后伸手遮住了高肿着，滚烫的屁股，稍稍让身后的皮肉有几秒钟时间休息。

小孩哭着喘了喘。却感觉到身后没有了动静，这种感觉让小孩更加心慌，扭头看了眼他哥。

看见苏言脸上略带微笑的看着他时，小孩心跳空了一拍。

在苏言的注视下，谢楠稍稍的揉了揉身后的肉团后，就缓缓的把手收回去了。结果手收到一半，就被他哥单手摁在了后背上。

“哥.....” 小孩抽了抽鼻子，有一种不详的预感。

苏言轻描淡写的一句话，激起了小孩全身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“重来吧。”

小孩两眼一黑，简直快哭晕过去了。眼泪止都止不住，颤抖着开了口，“哥，我不挡了，不挡了......” 简直快被这样极度严厉的爱人给吓死了，谢楠拼命的摇着头。

苏言又看了下高高肿起，覆盖着一整片紫砂的屁股，虽然惨烈，但既没开花，也没蹦血。

“这离“烂”还差的远呢。” 给了小孩几秒钟喘息的时间，轻拍了拍他的臀部。然后手下没有停，依旧一下重过一下的掌掴在高高肿起的臀肉上。

“再打就要烂了....” 小孩带着泪花，摇头如拨浪鼓，他现在是一下都不想挨了。

挨到了一百五十多下，屁股红肿的发亮，肿痕充血，甚至有点泛白。小孩哭的全身乏力，但是每一次感觉到身后的巴掌要挥下，谢楠都死命的想躲。肉肉的屁股左右摆动，像果冻一样有弹性。

但巴掌依旧不偏不倚的掌掴在了肿肉上。左右轮流落下，十足的力气把小孩打出变调的哭叫，甚至比刚刚挨板子，皮带时更为凄惨。

“哇啊....苏言....我错了...我再也不敢了...不敢了....” 小孩上气不接下气的哭着，疼的头晕眼花。

苏言憋着坏，每打三四十下，就揉一揉饱受苦楚的两团肉团，保证疼痛不会被麻木感给盖过。而巴掌再落下时，疼痛是成倍的。

狠着心了教训完了两百下的巴掌，苏言才把哭成泪人的小孩抱了起来。

叼住了打颤的上下唇，苏言一边像照顾婴孩一样的轻拍着他的背，一边给人一个深吻。

他吻着小人儿的唇，舌齿间交融在一起，但是还是感觉得到小孩啜泣不止。

苏言无奈的心道：这孩子准是水做的。还不知道得哄多久才能让他止住哭声呢。

想起来也有点好笑，明明说要赎罪的是他，哭的那么惨的也是他。

深情的吻了一阵子，他才松开小孩。

谢楠坐在他腿上，哭着打嗝，断断续续的呜咽，“所以，哥，嗝，你原谅，我了吗。” 

“嗯，原谅了。” 苏言看着哭唧唧的小孩，觉得他过分可爱，又再度吻上了他。

谢楠跨坐在他腿上，胯部正好对准着苏言那一包已经快要起火的部位。

憋了三年的气烟消云散后，苏言看着小孩，有些奶呼呼的脸庞，绯红的脸颊鼓鼓的，心里和某部位都感觉到一股熊熊燃烧的欲火。

不行。

他觉得自己已经把人收拾成这样，这个时候干这种事太不是人了。

小人儿心里的一块石头终于落下了，感觉到一股久违的安全感的往前一靠，抱紧了苏言的腰。

他对着男人精瘦，被高级衬衫紧紧包裹着的腰上下其手。

“哇哦....哥这几年身材还是保持的这么好啊。” 谢楠抽了抽鼻子，略带天真的赞叹着。

苏言皱了皱眉，托住小孩屁股的手稍微的收紧了些。

这个小混蛋是不是我揍的不够疼？

不对啊，刚刚哭的看起来也不像假的。

一指温柔缓慢的探进了红肿的小穴，比起刚刚的粗暴对待，湿漉漉的肿肉显然很欢迎这种侵入，欣然的吞吐着男人的指头。

“嘶....疼...” 谢楠哼唧着，却把人的脖子搂的更紧。

“疼你夹的那么紧？” 苏言算是看破这个男孩了，光有的小心机全用在这了。

又加了一指，苏言愉悦的抽插着那个小穴，虽然是比刚刚温柔的多了，但另外两只手指轻柔的爱抚着会阴，搞的谢楠一个挺身。

慢慢的加到了三指，谢楠忍不住的扭来扭去，像只小蛇一样在男人的身上不安分的动。

从刚刚一直整齐的西装衣裤终于被蹭乱了，邪火烧的一发不可收拾，苏言把人翻身压在了床上。

想到谢楠高高肿起的臀肉，他把一旁的枕头拿了过来，压在了小孩的腰下。这样一来，伤处悬空着，也就不会再受到压迫了。 

谢楠的小腿很自然的就缠住了男人的腰，小腿肚压上了男人宽厚的背。小人儿身子微微向前倾，像无尾熊一样挂在苏言身上。挺俏的小鼻尖磨蹭着男人的脸颊，喷出温热的气息，像羽毛一样恼人心痒。

“哥我想你了。” 谢楠红着脸，小小声的嚅嗫着。

“想我了怎么不回来？” 轻啄着小孩的脸，一路亲到脖颈，感觉怀里的人已经快熟透了。

“不敢回来......” 男孩拖着长音，仿佛有多委屈一样，哼哼唧唧的，声音里夹杂着撒娇的甜腻。

苏言败给他了，苦笑着说，“哥固然会生气，但是总不可能把你扫地出门的。非得我费尽九牛二虎之力才能堵到你？” 谢楠惊讶的抬了抬眼，这个男人似乎总能在三言两语里就给出他渴望的承诺。

“哥不会赶我走？” 像是饿了很久尝到第一口糖的小孩，谢楠眼里闪着光的看着男人。

“怎么可能。” 苏言将吻落在了小孩的眉角，又继续接着说，“只不过，小叛徒肯定是要受点处罚的。” 手施了点力的握住了胖乎乎的臀瓣，感觉到谢楠一个颤栗，他才满意的放开。

一脱下西装裤以及内里，憋的坚硬的凶器立刻弹了出来。他把粗大的头部抵上了肿胀的快烂了的穴口，听到小孩带着痛楚又有些急迫的一个闷哼。

“疼吗？” 他现在才知道心疼的给人轻按着受伤的穴口，拿起了床上的润滑剂，给人顺着周遭按摩着。

“可疼了....” 

“想要吗？” 苏言坏笑着，润滑剂挤了一大堆，把湿漉漉穴口涂抹的像是被水洗过一样。

“哥你轻点....” 谢楠急不可耐的凑前，轻轻的啃咬着清晰的锁骨。

虽然头部进入穴口时，还是让谢楠红了眼眶，但是整个臀部腾空被架着，没被压迫到，让这场性事好受了许多。大量的润滑和适当的扩张让进入的过程顺利的多，温和的润滑剂也安抚了小穴的肿胀。

苏言怜惜眼圈红红的人儿，下半身缓慢的抽动，怕一个大动作把伤拉扯到了。但是这样的行为实则更加磨人。硬挺性器上的细血管脉络随着勃起变得狰狞，来回碾压过肠壁里微凸的敏感点。

谢楠的身子仿佛是为了享乐打造的，别人可能要试探好一阵子的前列腺点，在他身上敏感的不行。被这么一磨蹭，前头立刻就挺立了起来。

“嗯唔....” 谢楠咬住了下唇，紧紧反抓着枕头。他闭着双眼，任由生理泪水溢出眼眶，以及身后的苏爽将他吞噬淹没。

“多久没用这里了，这么敏感，嗯？” 苏言语调上扬，手握上了挺立的小玩意儿。其实谢楠的尺寸挺正常的，但是一跟苏言的比起来，再配上苏言精壮的身材，谢楠只有挨人欺负的份。

“离...离开哥后就没用过了....哥你动快点儿...” 谢楠咬上了自己的手臂，阵阵呻吟着。

“撒谎。” 苏言一手掐住了小孩的脸颊，给人软嘟嘟的嘴唇掐的撅了起来。控制着下身，整根没入，再缓缓抽出，在敏感点上有节奏的来回磨蹭。

“呜啊！哥我没撒谎....我只用过前面啊呜....” 难为情的承认，谢楠回想起自己有时想苏言想的紧了，总是会幻想着他给自己“舒压”。可是一睁眼后，又是无穷无尽的难过和懊悔。

现在这个人就在自己眼前，谢楠感觉内心被填满，满足的搂紧了眼前的人。身后肿胀的锥心的痛楚已经慢慢的淡化了，但在空气中还是蛰的生疼。

“哥你以后能不能不这么打我，真的难受...” 苏言看着一脸意乱情迷，有些迷糊的小孩提出这个要求，心想刚刚让别人来打他，估计真的让他伤心了。

“以后不这样了。” 苏言顿了顿，身下的动作又温柔了几分。“但是，像你不照顾自己这种事，哥照打。” 

谢楠撅起了嘴，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着一些话。苏言觉得他这个样子实在是幼稚，咬着小人儿的耳垂轻声细语的威胁，“谁家的白眼狼在埋怨我呢？”

“哪敢啊...呜！” 被大手一手拖住了后脑勺，一手握住了腰，谢楠感觉身下的攻势瞬间猛烈了起来。体内的巨物次次都捅到了最底，刺痛和快感交融在一起的直奔而上。小孩嘴里含糊不清的呜呜噎噎，小腿却诚实的收的更紧。

男人有力结实的手臂搂紧了小孩纤瘦的背脊，小臂上流畅的肌肉线条带着些汗珠的紧密贴合着如蛋壳一般的光滑皮肤。

果不其然，这样的猛烈攻势，毫不留情的攻城略地，一下就让谢楠身子弓起，就差弃甲投戈的投降了。

“等我。” 苏言伸手把人的马眼摁住，身下又加快老人冲刺幅度。“不行...哥我等不了....” 谢楠心里有些绝望。苏言的持久度不是开玩笑的，真的要等他一起的话，自己得憋死。

男人却没有回应，径直吻住男孩的嘴，堵住小人儿的嘤嘤呜呜，专心致志的开拓着他紧致的身后。

直到缩紧的肠肉被操弄的松软，可怜的人已经被吻的迷迷糊糊的时候，身下才堪堪被松开。谢楠猛地抱紧苏言，像小兽一样胡乱啃咬着，逮哪儿啃哪儿。

快感累积到一个临界点，谢楠浑身痉挛的拥住身前的男人，下身讨好的迎合着苏言过于霸道的冲撞。

被压抑过久的头部断断续续的溢出浓稠的精液，直到喷射出全部的液体。感觉到后穴里一股股液体射在脆弱柔软的肠壁上，谢楠一头瘫软在苏言的怀里。

两人依偎在一起，苏言看着怀里的小孩，眼里带着柔和的目光，像是触碰一个易碎的玩偶一样小心翼翼。身后退出来后，他把人打横抱起，进了浴室。

迷迷糊糊的小孩被轻放进了温暖的浴缸，苏言耐心的给他浑身上下清理干净，尽量避开了伤痕累累的臀腿，再用清凉的药膏沾到肿胀青紫的臀肉。像蚕蛹一样把小孩裹起来，苏言用毛巾把湿漉漉的人沾干。

谢楠朦胧中看见眼前的人，面带着失而复得的庆幸，手上一点力道都不敢施的给他的小脚擦药。

如同三年前一样，什么都没变。

苏言就这么看着小人儿满足的窝在自己怀里沉沉睡去了。

半夜，晕晕乎乎转醒的谢楠悄悄的看着身旁呼吸的男人。眨了眨眼，完全清醒后，感觉到自己身上厚厚的浴袍，他才轻手轻脚翻身下床。

他已经好久没有睡的那么踏实了。他的确不想离开那个檀木香味的怀抱。

但是他还有事情没办完。

一瘸一拐的一开门，谢楠警惕的左右看了下门口周遭，确定没有监视器之后，才跨步向前。

然而，在他往前一步后，男孩却脸色惨白的扑通一声的向后跌坐在了地上。刚被水汽蒸的柔软，却伤痕累累的臀压在了硬木地板上，疼痛再次被唤起，引的他眼泪立刻冲了出来。

远程狙击枪的极光瞄准器投射出来的红点直勾勾投射在了他眼前右侧瓷砖上，只要他刚刚再往前一步，子弹就会华丽的从他左脑穿进，再从右脑侧干脆利落的冲出。

这种瓷砖他认得，老板跟他说这种瓷砖最好清理，表面上漆了一层透明烤漆，陶瓷不会吸收任何颜色。轻轻一擦，干干净净，毫无痕迹。

无力的几乎是半走半爬的回到了床上，谢楠觉得自己腿抖的毫无力气。他把自己丢回了床上，假装没有任何事情发生的缩回了苏言怀里。但是实际上，受到过度惊吓的心脏扑通扑通的跳，简直快冲出胸膛了。

男人的手臂一搂，把惊魂未定的谢楠搂在了胸膛里。小孩微微的喘着，眼角的泪花和鬓角的汗水齐刷刷在脸颊上蜿蜒而下。

顺着人的发尾抚摸着，苏言一下下的安慰着浑身颤抖的小人儿。

“要去哪儿？”

“没有....哥，我哪儿也不去。” 谢楠努力的压抑着自己声音里的颤抖和恐惧，乖顺的回答着这个令他感到深不可测的男人。

“那就好好睡吧。”

苏言搂着小孩，等到人的气息平顺，看似是睡着后，侧身从床边捞起了手机。

【可以了，撤走吧。】

哪舍得真的动到自己的掌中宝。他觉得这个可恶的小叛徒也学到教训了，便把人环绕的更紧。

晚安。

  
  
  
  



End file.
